


Chaos at the Newsies Lodge

by Alkimara, Miles Racer Rose (racerose)



Series: Newsies Frat AU [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkimara/pseuds/Alkimara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/racerose/pseuds/Miles%20Racer%20Rose
Summary: A new year at the Manhattan University of Arts and Science, and who knows what kind of trouble these kids are gonna get into... New relationships with their best friends? Causing trouble in the apartment complex? Summoning demons on accident...? Who knows...





	1. Start of Something New pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is actually an rp i was doing with my partner that i formatted into a story. they played crutchie, davey, mush, and buttons. i played everyone else lmao

"Welcome, Newsies, back for another year at the Manhattan University of Arts and Science," Jack said, all leaderlike and official and stuff. Of course, everyone rolled their eyes at the formality, as if they hadn't been hanging out over the break. "We're gonna be makin' this year just as good, if not better than last year, eh? That means we stick together, we get through this year alive!"

"Eh, I wouldn't bet on it," Race joked. "After the incident at the World..."

"Yeah, lets not try and use fake IDs, they've already got us pegged. Blink, Snips, Splash, you guys are on liquor duty, you need somethin' you go to them, no more arrests, you hear me?"

Crutchie nodded, grinning a little as he leaned on his crutch. He was only sitting because "otherwise it'd be disrespectful", but he had his legs outstretched in front of him, watching everything going on.

"And you boys see anyone you think is Newsie material, you send 'em to me. There, official business done, now... party plannin'," Jack grinned, turning to look at Blink.

Blink grinned back. "Well, as you fellas know, every year we throw the biggest, wildest party 'Hatten U's ever seens. So tasks, we gotta clean up the place, we're using the empty lot from last year's seniors, gotta make it presentable for the ladies and fellas."

Specs cleared his throat.

"And any other gender orientation that decides ta show up," Blink added. "That's up to the Sophomores."

Said sophomores groaned.

"Ah, come on," Race and Romeo said in unison while Elmer rolled his eyes.

"No complainin'. Juniors, you're on food duty, get whatever you want, but get a lot of it. Us seniors will get the booze and make it a night to not remember!"

Everyone cheered, Jack nudging Crutchie with a grin.

Crutchie joined in the cheers, laughing a bit at the nudge. "We're gonna drown in pizza," He snickered, looking at the other juniors.

"Pizza and liquor, never been sicker," Albert grinned, as if he wasn't planning on stuffing his face as he got wasted.

"You got til Saturday night ta get everything in order," Jack said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Now get outta my apartment, ya filthy animals. Not you Crutchie, you can stay cause you live here."

Albert raised his hands.

"Nah, you can go screw yourself," Jack said, trying not to smile.

"Fuck you, bastard," Albert grinned.

Crutchie snickered, moving to stand, "Aw, thanks Jack~!" He laughed a little at Albert, shaking his head. "Should I get the usual pizzas?" He asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, we can all chip in for it, right boys?" Jack said, looking at the juniors that still remained in the living room.

"We should get all pineapple and ham just to fuck with everyone," Albert grinned.

"We're part of everyone, jackass," Finch said.

"We can have one hell pizza, that is it," Henry decreed.

"What's a hell pizza?" Mush piped up, confused.

Crutchie went to get a pen and paper, shifting again to lean on the crutch as he wrote. "I am the pizza guardian- guardian of the pizza. Absolutely no pineapple," He declared.

Jack snorted at that, sitting next to Crutchie and slinging and arm over his shoulder, watching.

"A hell pizza is a pizza from hell, such as the disgrace of God that is pineapple and ham," Finch explained to Mush.

"Hey, I actually happen to _like_ pineapple and ham," Albert retorted.

"Yeah, cause you're a freak," Henry snickered.

"Damn, stone cold, your own boyfriend," Finch grinned as Albert looked highly offended.

"Oh," Mush laughed. He moved to cover his mouth as he did so, smiling like a dork.

Crutchie shifted against Jack to wave his crutch like an extended arm, "NO HELL P-... Wait I have a new plan. We could hide the pineapple and ham under the cheese and give it to the freshmen."

"What happened to being the pizza guardian?!" Mush laughed.

"I changed my mind, I'm the Junior Guardian. Clearly," Crutchie grinned.

Jack cackled at that, snorting a little bit as he did so. "Evil! That's worse than our hazing!"

"Um, I clearly remember you laying naked facedown in a ditch at your hazing, do you maybe want to rephrase that?" Henry asked.

Crutchie shrugged, "We could also just, I dunno, _not get pineapple."_

"Alright, executive decision, one Hawaiian for Albert and any other weirdos, six pepperoni, five cheese," Jack said.

Crutchie wrote it down, ripping out the page. He moved to stick it to the fridge, "It is now official!"

Buttons shook his head, laughing a little.

"Me and Buttons can cover drinks, well the non alcoholic ones, soda and juice and shit," Finch offered, nudging his roommate.

"We can get catering from the deli, those little sandwiches," Henry offered.

"Aight, then me and Crutch can get chips and the like," Jack said.

"Yeah, sounds doable," Buttons agreed, nudging Finch back.

Mush sighed, "I'll be the one to go get the pizzas again on Saturday." As the only one with a car, and the added expense of getting it delivered, he sounded like he usually got this job.

"My man, Mush," Jack reached over Crutchie to ruffle Mush's hair.

Finch grinned back at Buttons. "Should we start lookin' for fresh meat on campus in the meantime?"

Mush rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He smiled anyways, as did Crutchie.

Buttons smiled, "Yeah, probably."

"Great idea, eh, Crutchie, you up for parusing the new moichendice?" Jack said in an exaggerated version of his accent.

Crutchie laughed at that, "Yeah, Jack, ya know I'm always up fo' that." He tried to mimic the other's voice, shaking his head a bit in disbelief.

Jack grinned, "Aight, then you losers have fun," he winked at the others, pulling Crutchie up. "Mes and Crutch are gonna have ourselves a walk around."

Albert flipped him off with a grin, Henry putting an arm around his shoulder, whispering something in his ear that made him turn about as red as his hair. "Well, uh, me and Henry are just gonna go in our room for a while, don't wait up or nothing!"

Finch snickered, knowing they were about to fuck. "Should we vacate the premises or are ya gonna be quiet this time?"

Buttons snickered, "C'mon, Finch, we're vacatin' anyway~."

Mush rolled his eyes, "Maybe I should head to another floor."

Crutchie laughed at the group, walking with Jack.

"Ay, I'm sure Blink would be happy ta let you over~" Finch teased as he stood, putting his arm around Buttons.

Jack just shook his head, "All y'all gays over here."

"Shut up you fuckin' hypocrite!" Albert said before shutting the bedroom door behind him and Henry.

Mush blushed at that, moving to punch Finch's arm lightly before maybe heading to the Seniors' floor. Buttons laughed, moving his arm around Finch as well.

Crutchie snorted softly, moving to pull Jack through the door, "Let's go already before they get loud."

Jack followed his best friend, putting an arm around him, "Where to then? Should we try the library?"

"Are we lookin' for library folks?" Crutchie answered, snickering a bit.

Jack shrugged, "I mean, I doubt a library boy is gonna wanna join us but hey, if manage to get a smart guy in this sea of dumb bastards..." He grinned. "Plus, no one's gonna be in the class halls yet."

Crutchie laughed, shoulder-bumping Jack, "I thought I was supposed to be the smart guy!"

"Yeah, but you still join us in doin dumb shit so like..." Jack clicked his tongue, giggling.

Crutchie sighed, "Yous got a point."

 

Davey was currently sitting at a table alone in the library, partially amazed at how he managed to snag a booth. He was trying to type up this dumb essay, his nose scrunched up slightly in focus.

 

Jack grinned, lookin around, scoping it out. So far no one new... Oho, what have we here? Jack tapped Crutchie's chest with the back of his hand, nodding his head over to the guy sat in focus over in the corner.

Crutchie rose an eyebrow. "Him?" He hummed, curious. "Any particular reason?"

 

David sighed, leaning back, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was going nowhere.

 

Jack shrugged, a smile playing at his lips, "I dunno, I's never seen him before and he's cute, ain't he? Besides, he looks like he could use a distraction~"

 

Crutchie looked over, snickering, "Yeah, he is~." He looked back to Jack, "You take the lead then, maestro!"

 

David sighed, shifting to type again, vaguely aware that someone was looking at him. He moved his headphones down, continuing to work, but now able to hear the world around him.

 

Jack swankered over to the boy, putting his elbows on the desk. "Hiya~" he grinned at the working boy.

David blinked, "Uh..." He rose an eyebrow, "Hello?"

Crutchie laughed a little, taking some amount of pity on their poor victim. He moved over next to Jack, "Don't mind my friend here, he doesn't have very many manners."

"Hey, I resent that, I gots plenty a manners. Whas ya name, sweetheart?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Crutchie snickered. David looked between both of them with a raised eyebrow, "David..."

"Well, is nice ta meetcha, Davey. Name's Jack Kelly, this here's my buddy Crutchie," Jack grinned, pointing his thumb towards Crutchie.

Crutchie waved, "Good afternoon!"

David blinked at the name, waving back.

"Friends of yours?" Sarah asked, approaching with the coffees. She moved to sit across from David in the booth, setting the cups down.

"Not sure yet," David laughed, taking his cup.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw Sarah, "Oho, this a friend a yours?" he asked Davey, looking her up and down. "Hello, miss~"

"My sister," David answered, amused now by the boy. Crutchie facepalmed, knowing Jack's bisexual ass was probably living right now.

"Oh, I can see the family resemblance," Jack grinned, looking between the two. "Your parents must be works a art ta praduce such cuties," he winked.

Sarah rolled her eyes, moving her elbow on the table as she sipped the coffee. David blushed a little, looking back to his laptop shyly. Sarah spoke up, "Did you come over here to flirt or advertise somethin'?"

Crutchie spoke up, "No bad advertisements here."

"Any good ones?" Sarah counters with a grin.

"Well, we's havin a party on Saturday night, we'd love for you to come. In the Newsies Tower, if ya know what that is," Jack grinned.

"Oh, I've heard of it," Sarah laughed. "Who knows? Maybe if I can drag my little bro along, we'll go."

Davey rolled his eyes, sipping on his straw.

"Great, then we'll see ya there, Davey, and uh, I didn't catch ya name, sweetheart," Jack said, eyes flicking from Davey to Sarah.

"Sarah," She said with a raised eyebrow, "Though I think you'll have better luck with him."

David blushed more, lightly kicking the other under the table. He looked over at Jack, "Alright- see you then, I guess."

Crutchie watched David for a moment more before his eyes turned away. Yeah. He was cute, damn it.

Jack grinned at Davey, shooting a quick wink at him. "Saturday night, starts at 6, Newsboys Lodge. Drinks are on the house."

"I'm under 21, though," Davey blinked.

Sarah facepalmed, and Crutchie chuckled a bit, "Long as you have someone to help you back to your dorm or house, you should be okay. 'Sides, you can always crash there if you can't drive."

"Don't worry, we won't tell no one long as you don't," Jack shrugged. "See ya there, Davey~"

"S-See you..." Davey mumbled.

Sarah laughed a little once they were gone, "I can drive us home, if you want~."

"You're 21, if anything I'm going to drive you home," Davey answered. Sarah shrugged with a bit of a smile that said _'We'll see~.'_

"Ay, look see, we gotta cute library boy with a hot sister!" Jack said, ruffling Crutchie's hair as they walked out.

Crutchie rolled his eyes, "Who said you'd have better luck with him than her. I'm bettin' they're both queer in some way."

"Perfect, they'll fit right in!" Jack said, undeterred with his enthusiasm.

Crutchie laughed at that, shaking his head a bit.

"Aight, anywhere else ya wanna go or should we head back and tell the boys to quiet down if they ain't done?" Jack asked.

Crutchie shrugged, looking at his phone clock. "Up t' you," He said, looking back at Jack. "I'm good with whatever."

"Eh, is been about twenty minutes, there's no way Albert's lasted this long," Jack said, heading back for their apartment.

Crutchie laughed again at that, following Jack along.

Once they got back, Jack made sure to open the door loud enough that the two would be aware they were back. Still, he headed towards the room he shared with Crutchie, flopping down onto his bed, grabbing his sketchbook.

Crutchie moved into the room as well, settling down with a sigh and laying completely the wrong way. He pushed the crutch onto the bed, huffing, and not really wanting to move.

"Oh, Crutchie, how gayly you lay," Jack said with a vaguely English accent as if he were saying something Shakespearean. He giggled as he started sketching.

Crutchie laughed, "As it should be." He looked over, "Whatcha drawin' today, Renaissance Painter?"

"A true beauty~" Jack teased, looking back at Crutchie momentarily. "So don't move."

Crutchie groaned, moving his head back and taking out his phone.

Jack grinned, leaning back against the wall as he sketched Crutchie's outline, years of practice having made him barely need an outline before he started doing the details.

Crutchie hummed absentmindedly, singing a light-hearted tune quietly as he scrolled through Tumblr.

Jack smiled softly as he looked back over at Crutchie, sketching out the details of his cute little face.

Crutchie's eyes looked over, and he relaxed at the smile, turning back to his phone before Jack could see. "Are ya drawin' me like one of your french girls~?" Crutchie giggled.

"Yeah, my name's Jack, I'm an artist, it all works. 'Cept we ain't on a boat," Jack grinned.

"Well-" Crutchie stopped himself abruptly, snickering to himself quietly and just continuing to scroll through Tumblr. He refused to stoop that low for a joke, even if he meant it.

"Well, what, huh?" Jack prompted, curious as he kept scribbling the details. "Was so funny, huh?"

"You wanna hear a filthy joke?" Crutchie giggled.

"God, Crutchie, who do you take me for? I'm offended you even ask!" Jack said. "Of fuckin course I do."

"I thoughts to myself- 'We ain't on a boat, but the bed can still be rockin','" He snickered, looking at Jack's reaction curiously.

"OOOOhhHHH Crutchie comin' in clutch!" Jack said proudly. "Crutchie comin' in clutchie."

Crutchie laughed, sighing, "Sometimes I'm just not thinkin' with my head. How's the drawin' going?"

"Well maybe you're thinkin' with ya head, just not the one on ya shoulders," Jack winked. He was putting the last details of the wall and bed, keeping the background simple.

Crutchie laughed, shaking his head a bit.

As Jack finished, he got up, flopping down beside Crutchie to show him. "How'd I do?"

Crutchie sat up, looking at the drawing. "Looks like you took a goddamn photograph of me, Jack," He said with wide eyes, looking at the drawing.

Jack grinned, looking at Crutchie, his eyes flicking across his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Crutchie nodded, looking swept away. "Now I'm wishin' I had a frame."

Jack waved his hand. "Ah, it'll be framed one day, hangin up in some art museum, and when I take ya to the opening, everyone will whisper and go "that's Jack Kelly's boy!"

Crutchie blushed a little, "Yeah..." He smiled a bit at the drawing, and moved to lay down again, sighing.

"Aw, your cheeks are turnin' red," Jack teased, poking his face. "The idea of being one a my boys that excitin' to ya?"

Crutchie huffed, puffing his cheeks out, "I have the right to remain silent because anythin' I say can and will be used against me."

"Damn right it will," Jack said, leaning over to kiss Crutchie's cheek. Nothing wrong with some bros having some physical affection, even if they happen to both be gay of some flavor...

Crutchie blushed more at that, puffing his cheeks again and looking away.

Jack squeezed his cheeks so the air puffed out, snickering. "You're like a cute little chipmunk~"

Crutchie snorted softly, laughing at that. "Aw, you think I'm cute~," He teased, his pining heart _aching._

"Well, duh, anyone with eyes can see that you're a fuckin' adorable little twink," Jack winked.

Crutchie snickered, "A proud, crippled twink." He moved to lightly bonk Jack's head, grinning.

 

Jack smiled, his eyes softening as he looked at Crutchie. He liked having these moments with him, he'd thought since the beginning he hit the jackpot rooming with the blonde, and he'd never once changed his mind. Hell, if he wasn't kinda afraid of commitment to one person or coming out as poly, he might have even asked him out a long time ago.

Crutchie sighed, leaning back, his head upside-down and hanging off of the bed. "Oi, Jack... Ya ever feel like..." His voice trailed off, and he huffed, "Nevermind- nevermind, I said nothin'."

Jack followed him, laying on his stomach with his arms folded under his chin on the edge of the bed. "Nope, I ever felt like what?" he questioned.

"It's... It's stupid, but like... Like you got a lotta love for a lotta people?" He asked, looking at Jack. He already knew he loved Jack, and he'd been pining over this guy. But along the way he'd had crushes, maybe flings, and he'd always wanted both when that happened. "See- it's stupid."

Jack stared at him. "N-no, no, it's-it's not!" he looked down, "I, uh, actually know what you mean..."

"Y'do?" He perked up. "C-Cause- I just got this feelin', and I thought it was awful, wanting to be with more than one person. Is... Is that bad?" He clearly had no idea what polyamory was.

"Crutch... You might be poly," Jack said, sitting upon his hands and knees, leaning over Crutchie. "It's like... liking more than one person at a time or wanting to date more than one person, but like not in the cheating way and it's like a thing, you can have multiple partners but its all consented to and no one's gettin' their feelins hurt or nothin'," Jack knew he was rambling know but he couldn't stop. "I read lots of articles and stuff about it and people like that can get married and raise kids and have a normal life, just havin other people too."

"There's a name for it?!" He sat up a little too fast, nearly falling over, but caught himself. His eyes widened as he listened, and he looked down shyly, smiling a bit, "Yeah, yeah that's-" He paused, looking at Jack. He realized that the other certainly knew a lot about this. "Are... Are you also uh...?"

Jack looked down, a rare shy smile playin’ at his lips. “Y-yeah... never said nothin cause I thought you might think I was weird or just a manwhore like the kids at my high school thought.”

"Okay-" Crutchie moved to grab Jack's face, eyes narrowed, "I at least consider myself to be your best friend. Even if I wasn't uh- poly -I still wouldn't think that of you."

Jack looked up at him, licking his bottom lip a moment. “Hey, Crutch, you mind if I do somethin’ real stupid?”

He blinked. He blinked again. He took a deep breath, his heart hammering. _He's not gonna kiss you._ "Sure," Crutchie said with a bit of a smile.

Jack moved forward, nearly knocking Crutchie backwards as his hands flew to his face, their lips crashing together. Okay, maybe not the smoothest thing Jack’s ever done, but he softened it, loosening up and letting it linger for a moment before he pulled away to see the other boy’s reaction.

_OH FUCK HE KISSED YOU._

Crutchie was quiet for a long moment before his face twisted in anger and he moved at Jack, kissing him so hard they actually did fall over. _"Jack fucking Kelly I've been pining after you for like 2 or 3 years and are you fucking telling me all I had to do was_ **_THAT?"_ ** He didn't care anymore about his words, glaring at the other through a smile he was failing at fighting off.

Jack actually _giggled_ like a lovestruck teen. “Hey, I’m a dumbass slut, you shoulda known better!”

Crutchie groaned a bit, frustrated but smiling as he moved to kiss Jack again, incredibly happy. He shifted a bit so he wasn't on his bad leg, realizing he was literally laying on top of the other.

Jack couldn’t help but grin into the kiss. “And they were roommates...”

Crutchie stopped and punched Jack's chest lightly, "You ass!" He huffed, shifting to get off of Jack, shaking his head in disbelief still.

“Oh come on, finish it or I’m gonna text Race to run up here and do it,” Jack grinned, snickering.

"Finish it?" Crutchie snorted, an eyebrow raised. He looked at the other, blushing a bit. "What'd'ya mean? Like Al and Henry....?" Of course his mind had gone to sex.

“Well I meant the vine but I ain’t complainin,” Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Crutchie picked up the crutch and lightly hit him, "Oh my fuckin' God they were roommates."

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Jack said, pretending to tip a hat. He could absolutely not stop grinning.

Crutchie laughed, shifting to lay next to Jack, squeaking when his crutch fell on the ground. "Well... Now I'm stuck," He snickered, looking at Jack. "Doesn' seem so bad, though," He added more quietly.

“Well, you’ve been stuck with me, I guess it’s just now a bit more official like, huh?” Jack said, his smile softening as he put his hand on Crutchie’s cheek.

"I guess," Crutchie said softly, smiling a bit at Jack. He leaned into the touch, "God, if I'd known this'd be the result of saying that, I would've said it sooner."

“See, I thought you were s’posed ta be the smart one of us,” Jack teased.

Crutchie rolled his eyes, "I'm smart, not a mind-reader, Jack."

“Crutch, when we first met I came up to you with a pickup line and I haven’t stopped flirting since,” Jack said incredulously, as if he didn’t flirt with literally every other human being as well, regardless of whether or not he wanted to fuck them.

Maybe Crutchie was a mind-reader when he responded: "You flirt with literally everyone, Jack. How the hell was I supposed to know?" He had a teasing tone to his voice, humming a bit.

“Well... cause... you know...” Jack pretended he could answer that.

Crutchie snickered, moving an arm around Jack, "I'm listening~?"

“Cause... um....”Ah, damn it, Jack couldn’t pretend to be smooth now. “Uhhhh....”

Crutchie smirked, "At a loss for words, Jack~?" He was grinning, a mischevious look to him.

“Eh, you shut up, you’re makin it all hard ta think with that cute face,” Jack pouted, trying to hold back his smile. It wasn’t working.

"If it's hard to think right now, what happens if I do this?" Before his anxiety could catch up with him, he moved to kiss Jack softly, still smirking.

“Gonna make me start thinkin’ with my other head,” Jack murmured, only half joking.

Crutchie laughed a little, moving to rest his head on Jack's chest. He'd only thought he could be with the other like this in dreams- sure, the two were extremely touchy with each other already, but this... Felt different. Felt good. He smiled a little.

Jack gently intertwined their fingers, reaching both of Crutchie’s hand up together to kiss them.

He blushed at that, looking back at Jack and his heart leaping a little. He just found himself quietly looking at the other, smiling softly.

"You're adorable, ya know that?" Jack smiled softly.

Crutchie blushed more, "Am I?"

"Bitch, this has been established for two years, yes, you are a cutie," Jack rolled his eyes, as if it were obvious.

Crutchie laughed at that, and a realization hit him. He snickered, "I'm the cute twink and you're the sexy twunk."

"Oh fuck, pornhub dot gay is gonna go crazy over us," Jack gasped.

Crutchie started laughing loudly at that, a few snorts thrown in as he ducked his head against Jack's, wheezing with laughter.

Jack couldn't help his own laughs, "We upload a video, we'd get millions of hits!" he joked.

Crutchie laughed harder, shaking his head. He managed to get himself to giggles, managing a "We are **so** **_not_ ** doing that!" through trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, we're young, dumb, in college, gotta make a livin' somehow, eh?" Jack giggled, poking Crutchie's cheek teasingly.

Crutchie giggled, "Get a job on campus."

"Ah, but that ain't no fun," Jack pouted. His  eyes lit up, "Ay, what if we got the cutie from the library too~" He wiggled is eyebrows at Crutchie, "Now that would be _hot_ ~"

"Oh, I'm not opposed there," Crutchie snickered. "Hopefully he'll come to the party."

"Yeah- oh shit, I think Race invited Katherine, so hey, if his sis is gay, there's a lesbian right there!" Jack said happily.

Crutchie perked up, "Then we might be seein' a lot more of the both of them."

"And then maybe Katherine won't glare at me every time she sees me," Jack said, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I mean, how was I supposed to know she was gay?" Well, maybe just by looking at her fashion choices.

Crutchie snickered, "Gays attract gays, Jack."

"I already apologized for the rockin' tits joke, she already got the slap on me, we can _move on_ I'm not the same guy I was two years ago, I'm much gayer now," Jack cried dramatically.

Crutchie laughed, "Maybe if you turn around and say that to her she'll drop it."

"Hey, she already knows, and she still makes fun of me for making out with Albert that one time," Jack said, covering his face with his arm. "Although that was probably the biggest mistake," he grinned.

"Why's that? Should we be worried for Henry?" He asked, shifting to look at Jack better while still half on his chest.

"We've been worried for Henry this whole time, I'm still convinced it's cause Albert is easy," Jack joked. "Had Blink not made the executive decision ta put me ta bed, our drunk asses woulda regretted it in the mornin..."

Crutchie snorted softly at that. He shifted, "Maybe just your drunk ass." He poked Jack's nose, "Good thing nothing happened."

"Oh please, as if Albert could ever top anyone," Jack retorted. "From the sounds, he's gettin' his ass pounded every night."

He shrugged a bit, noticing how Jack didn't say anything about himself.

"'Sides, I'm a switch," Jack mumbled, a bit of a blush on his face.

Crutchie blinked. "Oh~?" He shifted, nuzzling a bit into Jack's chest, thinking.

"Yeah, totally, I've like... I know from like... _a lot_ of experience," Jack said, although it was still a bit of a mumble. So, he was a virgin.

Crutchie snickered. "You're all talk no bite, just like me," He hummed, not really ashamed to admit it. "I'm a switch too, but I like being able to hobble around."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh~?"

"Yeah. I-I MEAN-" He blinked, flushing, "I've never done anythin'- I just- I've heard stories- so y'know- walking is uh- I enjoy movin' around y'know...." His voice trailed off, and he moved to hide his face in Jack's chest.

"Ah, I could carry you around after and everyone would know but whatever," Jack grinned, rubbing Crutchie's back.

Crutchie huffed, "Then I'm not movin' around." He relaxed a bit at the rubs, peeking out at Jack.

Jack giggled, pulling him a little closer with a soft sigh.

He shifted up, planting his face in the crook of Jack's neck, relaxing there.

"Gonna make me sleepy, cuddlin' like this," Jack murmured, not really having a complaint with that.

Crutchie hummed quietly in response, already drifting off, not wanting to move.

Jack sighed deeply, a small smile on his face as he drifted off too.


	2. Start of Something New pt 2- Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie is blink, alki is mush

Blink had made his way onto the senior floor, having escaped before the hell pizza debate, Snips and Splash had gone off somewhere, so he was alone on the floor. He took off his patch, throwing it on his desk, deciding to flip through Netflix and see what if he could find anything.

Mush walked in, looking around the floor for a few moments before going to knock on Blink's door. "Knock, knock, it's your favorite Mushy Boy," He joked quietly, unsure if anyone else was around.

Blink looked up, smiling softly. "Door's open," he called. They rarely locked the door, trusting the boys. Unless it was prank week. Then they barricaded that shit.

Mush relaxed, pushing open the door and closing it gently behind him. "The Juniors all went with their roommates to explore campus," He sighed, going to lay next to the other on the floor. "I got car duty, but that also means I don't have anythin' to do right now. So... What's up?" He smiled a bit, looking at the other.

Blink shrugged. "Snips and Splash went somewhere so I'm just flippin' through Netflix right now." He pat the seat beside him.

Mush moved next to Blink, "Anythin' good?"

Blink shrugged, looking at him. Mush was one of the only ones Blink trusted enough to not wear his patch around, the cloudy eye a point of a bit of embarrassment for him. "You got anything you wanna watch?"

Mush hummed, leaning his head on Blink's shoulder playfully, "Not in particular~."

Blink rolled his eyes. "Alright well... hows about... I click down six times and hit play, and we watch whatever comes up?"

"Sounds good to me," Mush hummed, sitting upright again.

Blink did so, clicking down on the remote and hitting play before they could see what it was. He sat back as it began playing, and he very quickly realized that. This was in Japanese. Well, the subtitles were on at least. It was a reality show? Of a bunch of people being put into a house together to find love. "Well."

"Hey, look. College," Mush laughed, flopping over to lay down next to Blink.

"They prolly won't fuck like half our house does though," Blink joked.

Mush laughed at that, "Yeah, probably."

After a few minutes, Blink was starting to get peckish, so he pat Mush's leg, getting up to get a snack. "Want some Doritos?" he asked from the pantry. 

The hosts were already going around saying who they hoped would get together as they last person arrived.

"Sure!" Mush called over.

Blink came back over, tossing the bag at Mush with a grin before he flopped back beside him, maybe a little closer than he'd been sitting before but who could tell. "I miss anythin?"

Mush squeaked, barely catching it. He laughed, opening the bag and shifting to press their sides together, laying the bag on top of them and between them. "Not really," He hummed.

Blink stole a couple, crushing them into his mouth. "Ay, at least we got subtitles on anyways," he said very attractively through his full mouth.

Mush laughed a little, "True." He shook his head, "Talk when you aren't eatin', remember?"

Blink rolled his eyes, pushing Mush's face. "Why ya lookin' at my mouth anyways?"

Mush blushed, looking away. "Kinda hard not to when you're talkin' with it," He answered.

Blink snorted, eyes lingering maybe a moment longer than they should have on Mush's cute face before looking back at the TV.

Mush shifted, slightly cuddled into Blink's side, just watching the show.

After a moment, Blink moved his arm onto the couch behind Mush. He didn't say nothin about it, just kept watching.

Mush didn't notice, or if he did he didn't seem to care, his attention on the show and the doritos.

"Aight, I wasn't sure about this at first, but it's actually kinda startin ta grow on me. I can't imagine living in a place so quiet though," Blink grinned.

"Same," Mush sighed, "I guess we've gotten too used to the noise of the boys, huh?"

"Yeah..." Blink nodded. "Damn... I just realized how much it's gonna suck to move out at the end of the year."

Mush stiffened a bit, and with that shifted into Blink's side more, "Let's not talk about that. 'Specially 'cause I have my own room, so I could just hide you in there if you wanted to." He grinned a bit, hoping the joke would battle off his fear.

Blink blinked at that, a small laugh coming from him as he ruffled the back of Mush's head. "You gonna sneak me in like a convict?"

"Sure," Mush smiled, "Why not?"

"The boys'll prolly start gettin' ideas bout yous and me, if they haven't already," Blink grinned.

Mush snickered, "Are they so wrong for gettin' ideas?" He hadn't seemed to realize what he said, relaxed.

Blink glanced over at Mush. "A-are they?" I mean... sure he'd kinda had a thing for Mush and it had broken his heart to see him get heartbroken by other people over the last two years, but of course that just meant of course Mush didn't like him. And why would he? The others he'd dated were nothing like him, they were grand gestures and romantic saps like Mush, and that just... well, it wasn't exactly him.

"Wh... A-AhM...!" It sunk in. Oh fuck. He looked around, then at Blink, "Uh... N-No...?" He squeaked the word, stuttering and closing his mouth shut, his tongue pressed against his tooth gap. He was stiff, looking at the other carefully.

Blink looked at him,  his expression unreadable for a moment. "Really...?" There was doubt... but also a soft hopefulness in his eye.

"Maybe..." Mush said quietly, looking down and fidgeting with his hands. "Maybe they'd be better off not bein' just ideas..." Oh he could feel his ears  _ burning. _

"Mush... you sure?" Blink asked softly, not daring to move yet even though the absolutely overwhelming urge to kiss him was now taking hold again.

Mush pressed his tongue against the gap again, looking down for a long moment before nodding, feeling like a literal pile of mush from how flustered he was. "Y-Yeah..." He finally forced himself to look up at the other, swallowing his nerves.

And suddenly, Blink couldn't hold himself back anymore, and a couple years of pining blew him forwards into Mush's lips, although he didn't move his hands yet. He pulled back after a moment, looking at Mush.

Mush's eyes went wide, and he was frozen. "I..." He slowly blinked, looking at Blink. "... Wasn' expectin'..." He was bright red as he moved himself up to kiss the other again, flustered and embarrassed.

"You are so cute but so damn frustrating," Blink said as he slowly kissed him again, bringing his arm tighter around his shoulder.

Mush melted in the next kiss, blinking a few times, "Why's that...?"

"Mush, I've literally had a crush on you since we met at the beginning of the year party when you were a freshman," Blink said, deadpan.

"Oh." Mush blinked.  _ "Oh." _ He slowly looked down, and pressed his head to Blink's chest. "... Well, I'm oblivious," He mumbled.

"Eh, I chalked it up to ya havin' your eyes elsewhere. To be fair, you ain't as bad as Finch," Blink said, rubbing Mush's shoulder gently.

Mush giggled a bit, "That's a bit of a relief." He relaxed against the other, nuzzling against him a bit.

"But uh... Mush, that..." Blink's smile faded and he looked away. "I don't know if doin' that was a good idea, maybe we should just forget it happened." It was stupidly impulsive of him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to forget it happened, but he didn't want to lose Mush as a friend because he was an idiot.

"Okay," Mush said softly, "But I do like you... I thought my last relationship would help me move on from you... It didn't. S-So... I... I st-still wanna, uh..." He looked up, "W-Would you like t-to go out with me Friday night?"

Blink looked back at Mush, biting his lip softly. "As long as you promise me something."

"What's that?" Mush asked gently.

"If... if somethin' goes wrong, we'll still be friends, and just forget about it. I like you, yeah, but, I like you as a friend too and I don't wanna lose it cause I'm-" Blink quickly backtracked, "cause we didn't work out for some reason."

Mush took Blink's hand, moving to put their pinkies together. He looked up, "I swear it."

Blink smiled as he hooked his pinkie with Mush's, before he pulled him into a tight hug.

Mush relaxed into the hug, moving to hug back just as tightly, nuzzled against the other. "No matter where this goes, I'm not leavin' you," He said softly.

"Ah, fuck, your mush is rubbing off on me," Blink said, trying not to get emotional.

 

Mush laughed, shifting to lay on top of Blink a bit, just wanting the cuddles. "Whoops, sorry not sorry~," He teased.

"Disgusting. I have a reputation on the streets as a hard bitch, Mush," Blink deadpanned, pulling Mush closer.

"A hard bitch with a pile of mush," Mush giggled, relaxed and letting his eye close. He was so touch-starved it wasn't even funny, and he just nuzzled closer, taking a deep breath.

Blink looked down at him, hugging around his waist and carefully leaning them back in a comfier position. He had no idea what was happening in the show, but it was just kinda background noise at this point anyways.

Mush easily let Blink move him, shifting his arms under Blink's and coming up over his shoulders. His face was still against Blink's chest, and he hummed softly, happy with the better position.

"God, you're like an oversized cat," Blink muttered, but he couldn't keep the bite in it.

Mush chuckled, "You're cozy, like a big pillow."

"You mush," Blink grinned, putting his hand over Mush's face.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Mush smiled.

Blink did a very overdramatic eye roll, complete with eyelid flutters and a huff.

Mush beamed, and giggled, "If I'm Mush, and you're mush... Then..." He didn't have an ending. "I guess we're both mush," He laughed.

Blink snorted, "You're lucky you're cute, you fuckin' moron."

"I tried," Mush laughed again, shifting his face away from Blink's hand and back into his chest.

"Just go back to cuddling and stop runnin' your mouth," Blink joked, bringing a hand up into Mush's hair.

Mush went to respond, but as soon as Blink was petting him he almost went limp. He nuzzled against the other, eyes closing, but he was still awake.

"Oh my god you  _ are _ a cat," Blink snickered, rubbing Mush's head gently, bringing his hand up to the front of his hair, petting him.

Mush hummed a little, "Ya want me to start purrin', too? I can try my best."

Blink snorted, "Don't oversell yourself, kid."  He just kept running his hand through the little curls in his hair, sighing contently.

Mush chuckled, relaxing from the pets. "Alright, alright..." He took a deep breath, a faint smile on his face.

Blink just kept it up. Damn... Mush was warm... he was cozy, and he didn't care if the other two came back and saw him like this so... he let himself start to drift off.

Mush was already falling asleep from the pets, and soon was snoring quietly against Blink's chest.


	3. Start of Something New pt 3- Binch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie is finch, alki is buttons

Finch grinned, following Buttons, letting him lead the way. "All this talk of foods gots me hungry," he whined. 

Buttons laughed, "Well then we'll gets some food while we looks at food~."

"Yesss," Finch said, "I want chicken nuggets..." 

Buttons gasped dramatically, then snickered, "Alright. To BK we go!" 

"Button King..." Finch murmured, grinning over at Buttons. 

Buttons grinned, "I mean, with the amount of times I goes there, it should be that by now." 

"We should start a petition, change the name and every time you walk in, there's a trumpet and a red carpet," Finch said, half leaning on him, arm around his shoulder with the other waving out in front of him.

Buttons laughed, his own arm shifting to be around Finch's upper back. "Oh, yeah. 'Buttons King! We greet you with fries!'" He mimicked a regal voice, breaking into laughter. 

"Oh yeah, and free chicken nuggets and fries for his best bud, how could I forget?" Finch added. 

Buttons hummed, "I suppose as King I'd be able to decrees whateva I want, so yes- food for Finch!"

Finch grinned, then gasped. "Wait, wait,  _ Buttons _ .  **_Finch fries_ ** ." 

Buttons actually stopped walking, looking at him with wide eyes. "That's my first decree as King!" He exclaimed, probably earning a few weird looks, but laughing as they started walking again. 

Finch giggled, bowing as he walked. "Thank you, my King!" 

Buttons wasn't sure why his heart lept at that, and couldn't really explain the slight blush on his face, "A' course!"

Finch didn't seem to notice the blush. "Hey, if you're the king, was that make me? Court jester?" he asked, poking Buttons' chest. 

"Probably whatever you wanted to be," Buttons snickered. "Jester, Knight-" He paused, grinning, "The Queenie~." 

Finch snickered, "I'd be a terrible queen, I ever shown you that picture of me wearin a dress? I look like a noodle that grew arms." 

"Who says yous gotta wear a dress to be a Queen??" Buttons asked, blinking.

"History, probably. I dunno, I don't much pay attention in Pulitzer's class," Finch shrugged. 

"You don't gotta wear a dress," Buttons groaned, laughing. 

"Then how they gonna know I'm the Burger Queen?" Finch asked. 

Buttons blinked. "'Cuz you're with the King," He said, as if it was obvious.

"Hey, I go places without you too," Finch protested.

 

"No- I mean-" Buttons sighed as they got into line for the food. "Just- nevermind. Don' worry about it."

"Ay, you want anythin? I'll buy," Finch asked, not seeming to realize. 

_ "I'm _ buyin' my fries," Button answered. 

Finch hummed. "Alright, you go first then." 

Buttons went up, ordering a large fries with a hum.

"Yeah, and I'll take another large fry, a six piece nugget, and two chocolate shakes," Finch added before Buttons could finish, already having a $20 out. 

Buttons blinked, stuttering, but giving up, just moving to the side with Finch. "Alright, next time, I'm paying," He huffed, not liking being in debt. 

Finch grinned, "You gotta beat my," he did hands like a ninja, "quick reflexes!" Truth be told, he knew Buttons struggled a little bit more financially than he did, so he liked to help him out where he could, even if he didn't like him to all the time. 

"I will," Button huffed, eyes narrowed,  _ "Queenie Finch." _

"Ay, was that quote bout the whole 'behind every great king is an even greater queen' or somethin?" Finch grinned, slinging an arm around him. 

Buttons laughed, "That implies I'm a great king~!" 

"Well, I never said you weren't, I'm just sayin I'ms even greater~" Finch joked. 

Buttons rolled his eyes. "Mhm. Sure you are," He teased. 

Finch laughed softly, then after a moment, started humming absentmindedly while they waited for their food. 

Buttons sighed, not sure what to do, just waiting. "We eatin' here or takin' it back up?" 

"Take it back up, watch dumb vine compilations?" Finch suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan," Buttons hummed with a grin. 

"Finch!"

Finch went and got their food, handing one of the shakes to Buttons, leading him out, back to the cluttered streets of New York. 

Buttons hummed, carrying the shake as he followed. When they got back to their room, he basically swiped his fries, going to dip them into the shake. "I owe you my life," Buttons said dramatically. 

Finch laughed as he got his laptop, making himself quite at home on Buttons' bed as he pulled up Youtube. He hummed. "Vines for when I can't sleep at 3 am or a compilation of medium rare vines that I love?" 

"I like my vines medium-rare, please," He snickered, settling down next to Finch as he kept eating the salty sugary goodness. 

Buttons laughed quietly, continuing to eat. 


	4. First Date- Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rich is blink, alki is mush
> 
> btw it gets a little hot and heavy but it doesnt get explicit in this chapter ;0

 

Mush had been a bit of an anxious mess since things had kicked off. He was currently wearing a button-up and jeans, not dressed fancy per-se but looking a little nicer than usual. His hair was still a fluff, and he moved downstairs to the lobby to wait for Blink, fidgeting with his hands.

Blink had a button-up of his own, the sleeves rolled up, with some simple black pants. He looked kinda like a damn pirate, but it was kinda hard not to with his eyepatch. He sighed, maybe... yeah, he took it off, putting on his glasses instead. One of the lenses was fake, the other darkened, so it functioned the same (albeit not quite as well) as his patch, but it was gonna be darker anyways so he didn't have to worry about the sun getting in his eye. He walked down the stairs, putting his hands half in his pockets, trying not to look half as nervous as he felt as he saw Mush. "Hey, Mushie."

Mush looked over, and he blushed at the way the other looked. His sleeves were only folded once to keep away from his hands, but still covered his arms. He let out a breath, smiling, "Hey, Blink... Ah... You look nice."

"You clean up nice yourself," Blink grinned, offering his arm out to him. "To the diner?"

Mush smiled, moving to take Blink's arm, "To the diner." He walked with the other, his nerves slowly relaxing.

Blink smiled softly back at him, leading the way. He couldn't believe this. He was really taking Mush out on a date. _An actual date_. He was just hoping that the 50s style diner, which they'd been to before but not like this, and his plan to order a milkshake with two straws, would be enough for him. Ugh, he was no good at the cheesy romance thing that he knew Mush melted for, but he was trying damn it.

Mush was just happy to be with the other, relaxing as they approached the bar. He moved to sit across from his date- _oh wow it felt amazing to think that_ -once they were led to a table. He looked happy, having a small smile on his face.

Blink tried to not let his voice waver as he ordered the milkshake _with two straws_ and tried definitely not to blush like some high schooler on his first date which is kinda how he felt when the waitress gave the two of them a knowing look before heading off.

Mush blushed a bit at the order, quietly smiling and looking down, then back at Blink curiously.

"Thought you might like some cheesy shit like that," Blink muttered, trying not to sound embarrassed.

Mush giggled softly, "Yeah, I like cheesy stuff, but don't be forcing yourself to do all that for me, okay?" He briefly remembered a story he'd heard where someone lost themselves to a relationship, and he reached a hand over the table for Blink's, casually intertwining their fingers.

Blink smiled softly, squeezing his hand. "I think a little embarrassment every once in a while is okay if it makes you happy," he admitted.

Mush chuckled, "Alright. Then I'm gonna have to figure out stuff to do for you~!"

Blink snorted, "I'm easy, all I really want is to hang out with you." He smiled softly at him.

Mush blushed, squinting. "I will figure it out."

Blink grinned, thanking the waitress as she brought over the milkshake, in the classy lookin glass cup and everything.

"And are you boys ready to order?" she asked.

"Uh, just a cheeseburger and fries for me," Blink said.

"I'll have the same," Mush answered, smiling politely.

She nodded, taking their orders back, while Blink looked at the milkshake, definitely not blushing.

Mush moved the straw to his lips, casually resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm, his other hand still holding Blink's. He looked at the other, blushing and smiling a bit.

Blink leaned over the table and took a small sip, but he started giggling. Oh god, what has Mush done to him, he never _giggled_.

Mush took a sip at the same time, and had to turn his head away from the straw to keep from spitting out the drink. He turned back with a smile, laughing a little, "What was that for?"

"It's so fuckin' mushy," Blink giggled behind his hand, bright red underneath his glasses.

Mush laughed a little more, shaking his head a bit, "Too mushy?" He had a teasing tone, smiling still.

"You're mushy and you're makin' me all mushy, it's gross," Blink teased, looking down at the table to try and just get his.... whole self back in order.

Mush was beaming, moving his hand away from Blink's and taking another sip from the shake, humming. "Didn't I warn you Mush was contagious?"

Blink looked at his lone hand, pouting a little as he drew it back to himself. "No, you failed ta mention that, actually."

It appears Mush had only moved his hand away to rest his chin on both palms, either accidentally or purposefully making himself look cuter. "Whoops~."

Fuck. Fuck shit damn fuck. This is okay, everything is fine, and Blink was _not_ melting. He cleared his throat, trying to think of something to talk about. Fuck, they could always talk about stuff but like... he didn't want to bring up the other boys right now and his brain felt like it was flatlining as he looked at Mush, so he took another sip of the milkshake instead.

Mush hummed, "You excited for the party tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, course!" Blink said. "Already got a shit ton of booze, so we're gonna get everyone shitfaced." He grinned, remembering the last few parties they've had and how drunk their friends had gotten. Okay, well maybe he'd gotten wasted too but that was another story.

Mush laughed a little, "Am I gonna have to spot you to make sure you don't get black-out drunk?"

"Psshh," Blink puffed, looking away. "Maybe. Sober me knows my limits... drunk me, not so much."

Mush snickered, "Alright, then."

The waitress came back with their food a few moments later, setting the plates down in front of them. "Need anything else?"

Blink shook his head, and she smiled before going off to help another table.

Mush moved his elbows off of the table as she brought the food, starting to eat his fries. "Alright, your turn to ask a question~."

"What, we playin' twenty questions now?" Blink grinned, popping a fry in his mouth.

"Why not?" Mush giggled. He moved to take a bite of the burger, humming happily at the taste.

"Alright then..." Blink thought for a moment. "Uh, what are ya lookin' forward to most this year?"

"Spending it with you," Mush said with a happy blush, "But also I gets to take some really cool philosophy class in the spring~!"

"Everything you just said was so unbelievably gay," Blink said, almost managing to keep it deadpan.

Mush laughed, "Even the philosophy class???"

"Especially the philosophy class," Blink grinned.

He laughed again at that, taking another bite of his burger while thinking. He kicked his legs a bit, "What about you? What're you looking forwards ta~?"

"Getting to finally fluster you with my second language?" Blink offered, and could he have, he would've winked.

"O-Oh." Mush paused in his eating to blush, blinking. Oh... Yeah..... _He was fucked._

"Qualcosa non va, tesoro?" Blink grinned, his secondary accent easily slipping into the words.

(Something wrong, honey?)

Mush slowly turned a bright red, and he leaned forwards a bit, "What's that m-mean....?"

"Just asked if something was wrong is all," Blink said simply, leaving off the "honey" part.

"W-Well, nothin's wrong," Mush answered, feeling like his namesake was crawling up on him again.

"You sure? You look a little flustered there~" Blink took a sip of the milkshake as if to prove his point.

 _Don't think of anything dirty_ **_don't you dare._ ** Mush nodded, proceeding to stuff another fry into his mouth to try to calm himself down.

"Sei così fottutamente carino..." Blink said, grinning as he leaned back.

(You are so fucking cute...)

Mush just blushed more, having no idea how to respond to that and eating another fry. He was really hoping he wasn't going to run out of fries soon.

Deciding to mess with him even further and to play a little dirty, Blink leaned in a little bit, lowering his voice as he said, "Voglio scoparti fino a che non puoi camminare~"

(I want to fuck you until you can't walk)

Mush made a bit of a noise a that, still not understanding, but the tone and the look Blink was giving him could certainly give him some clues. His eyes stayed on Blink, unable to look away.

Blink grinned, biting his bottom lip as he leaned back. "Should we take the rest back  home? You can stay over if you want~"

"S-Sure," Mush squeaked.

Blink stopped the waitress as she was passing by. "Can we get two to go boxes and the check? It's together." She nodded, going to get them. She came back a few moments later, and he put a $20 on the check, packing up his stuff and getting up with a grin to Mush.

Mush sighed, blushing as he payed, standing over and taking the bag with the boxes. "Y'know, _I_ asked _you_ out," He mumbled, still blushing a bit as he moved out with the other.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who-" Blink paused what he was saying, deciding it was better if Mush didn't actually know what he was saying. "Sono quello che vuole mettersi nei pantaloni."

(I'm the one who wants to get in your pants)

He blinked. And he flushed, knowing that 'pants' was certainly somewhere in that sentence. He wished he was a little smarter to be able to figure it out properly, walking back to the building with Blink.

When they got back to Blink's apartment, he put their food in the fridge. "Snips took Splasher out to Upper Side, they were goin' out with some friends, so we probably have the whole place to ourselves all night." He leaned against the fridge, raising a brow at Mush with a bit of a grin. "Anything else you wanted to do?"

Mush blinked at the grin, oblivious, "Um.... I dunno." This guy.

"Nothin?" Blink's grin widened. "You can't think of anything fun we could do alone, cara mia?"

"I-I mean.." Oh. Oh jeez. Mush shifted a bit, his hands fidgeting a bit, "I... Can think of a few th-things..." He squeaked.

"Oh?" Blink asked, leaning closer, subtly stepping closer until Mush was pinned against the counter. "Do tell?"

Mush was moving back, and squeaked again when he felt his back against the counter, looking up at the other. He was hesitant, his hands fidgeting in front of him, and he was looking up at Blink carefully, trying to think, _c'mon brain!!!_ His mind was going gooey just from the thought of what the other could do to him, and he broke the gaze, looking down at his hands for a moment before looking up at Blink again. "W-Well...." He shifted, "I-I... Did say I'd have to figure o-out stuff to do for y-you..." The implication was heavy in the air, and he shifted again, watching the other.

Blink leaned down, his hands coming up to grab Mush's face. "Tell me if you want to stop, I'm serious," he said before kissing him furiously, pressing up against him.

Mush felt his entire body tingle with the move, and he hummed a little, pressing back shyly. He leaned into the kiss, his hands moving slowly around Blink's waist.

Blink kissed him again, parting his lips, a soft sigh coming from him.

Mush's lips opened a little, and he slowly pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, calming down a little more once he'd done so. The contact with Blink was just making him feel better, pushing away bad memories.

Blink pushed his tongue against Mush's, tilting his head a little, his hands running gently and slowly down his neck to Mush's shoulders.

Mush made a soft noise at that, shifting closer. His eyes slipped closed, and he was trembling a bit, seeking the comfort from Blink. The gentle movements seemed to help, but he seemed a bit more scared than a virgin would be…

Blink pulled away a little, keeping the position where it was, but not moving forward. “You okay, Mush?”

"Y-Yeah, I just..." He took a shaking breath, "B-Be g-gentle... okay...?" He looked up at Blink, trusting the other.

Blink looked carefully at the other boy. "Nick, look at me." He used his damn real name so he knew how serious he was about this. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop, and just watch a movie and cuddle, we don't gotta do nothin you're uncomfortable with."

Mush blinked at that, eyes widening a bit. "I..." He looked down, and quietly mumbled, "The first time I did this with someone... It hurt.... A lot..." He slowly moved his arms away from Blink, wrapping them around himself instead, quiet again.

Blink kept his hands where they were, rubbing his thumbs on his shoulders gently. "Sex should never _never_ hurt, unless it's kinky and you're into it. That means they were doin' somethin' wrong... They use lube?"

Mush relaxed a little from the rubs, and just moved to press his face against Blink's chest. "Yeah... I just thought there was something wrong with _me_..."

"We ain't gotta do nothing, aight? But I promise, I would never hurt you, _ever_ ," Blink said softly.

"I believe you," Mush said, looking up. "I trust you, Louis, I'd trust you with my life..." Ah, jeez, now he'd gone and ruined the mood. "I'm s-sorry... Can we just... relax....?"

"Yeah..." Blink smiled softly at him. "In here or on my bed? We can watch Netflix in here or Youtube in my room. Well, we can watch Netflix in either, but you know what I mean."

"Bed," Mush said softly, still wanting that close intimacy with the other, even if they weren't taking it farther.

Blink let him go ahead and go in, shutting off the light cause he knew he wouldn't wanna get back up. He flopped beside him, getting his laptop and opening it up. "So, what are we watching tonight?"

Mush relaxed as they lay down, cuddling up to Blink's side, humming softly. "Ah... There's a new movie on Netflix, I think," He hummed. As he calmed down, he shifted his arms to tuck against Blink, nuzzling closer.

Blink pulled up Netflix, looking at the recently added section. "This one?"

Mush hummed the affirmative, nodding a bit.

Blink turned it on, settling it in between them and putting his arm around Mush's shoulder, his thumb rubbing idly along there.

As the movie went on, Mush felt his mind starting to drift. He tucked against Blink a little more, mumbling something in appreciation, trying to keep himself awake.

"Hey, you wanna change out of that?" Blink asked softly, nudging him a little. "You can borrow one of my shirts if you want."

Mush shifted, nodding tiredly. "Where, uh...?" He blinked, looking around the room, then back at Blink, not knowing where he'd find a shirt.

Blink paused the movie, deciding to go ahead and change as well. He went over to the dresser in the corner, opening it and looking through it a moment before finding a shirt that said something in Italian, tossing it at him. "Need sweatpants or are ya just goin pantsless? I don't care either way," Blink said as he grabbed a shirt and some sweatpants for himself.

Mush shrugged, shifting to sit up, "About to find out." He undid the buttons of the shirt, blushing slightly, but waving it off as he took off the shirt, folding it and setting it aside. He shifted, catching the shirt and pulling it on, then standing. He saw it went down to his lower thighs/upper knees, and just decided to go pantsless, taking them off. He didn't even blink at the slight scar tissue that was briefly exposed before the long shirt covered it again. Setting the pants with his shirt, he moved both onto the nightstand, going to lay down again with a soft sigh. He felt extremely cozy, and made grabby hands towards Blink with a small smile.

Blink briefly saw the scar but decided not to bring it up, since Mush was starting to feel better. "Gimme a second, jeez Louise," Blink grinned as he pulled up his pants. Not really an embarrassed thing, he just got cold easily without them. He went back onto the bed, pressing a soft kiss to Mush's lips as he settled himself back beside him.

Mush melted a bit in the kiss, chuckling a bit as he snuggled up to Blink, looking happier than before.  As Blink got settled down, he shifted his head onto the other's chest, a soft smile on his face.

"Yer warm," Blink mumbled, putting his arms around him.

Mush hummed, nuzzling closer, "You're cozy."

Blink chuckled softly, "You know what this is? This is the calm before the storm, because this time tomorrow is gonna be fuckin' wild."

"Yeah, probably," Mush snorted, laughing a little.

Blink sighed, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. He set his laptop on the ground, leaning down to press a soft kiss into Mush's hair.

Mush hummed again, and turned his head, kissing Blink lightly instead before nestling down again, sighing happily.

"Night, Mush," Blink said softly, rubbing his back.

"G'night," Mush hummed softly, his eyes slipping closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also maybe it should be said that this is... very long. like... we've been doing this rp for over a month and the whole unformatted document is over 700 pages.... so y'all gettin a whooollleee lot of content, as soon as its formatted. (takes time to do tho cause we did on discord so our names and timestamps need to be taken off) and tomorrow alki is gonna format a somewhat seperate but intertwined au, and i'll try to get everything that leads up to the explanation of what that au is formatted and posted by this weekend :D (it'll be a separate fic but part of the same series, as will the NSFW scenes)


	5. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the formatting is weird cause we were going back and forth between character perspectives in different areas and converations and i couldnt figure out how to format it so here take it jfoisjd
> 
> also NSFW stuff happens so that is gonna be posted separately as an explicit work (which is also why finch/buttons and jack/crutchie/davey suddenly drop off) https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353775/chapters/46044907#workskin
> 
> miles is jack, race, blink, finch, katherine. alki is davey, sarah, mush, buttons.

 

"Alright, alright, alright! Let's get this party started, eh?" Jack grinned, looking at the food spread. In the corner, Henry was running the bar, and a party mix was put on Spotify premium, and it was nearly six. 

 

Blink had already made himself a rum and coke, reprimanding Race for trying to bring the weed out so early. 

 

Finch was sitting over on the couch with Buttons, perched up on the top because fuck the rules.

 

Crutchie laughed, standing by Jack, looking around. 

 

Mush walked into the room, carrying the last 5 boxes of pizza, the first 5 already on the table. He set the boxes down, looking over at Blink and Race and shaking his head a bit. 

 

Buttons laughed a little, looking up at Finch, "Dude. You're so gonna fall off."

 

Sarah had decided to wear a dark red blousy shirt and jeans, her make-up done to make her eyes really pop, but not so heavy that she looked dumb. She looked over at her brother, snickering as he looked nervous. "Lighten up, Dave. It's your first college party!" She beamed. 

"Yeah. I'm probably gonna be following  _ you _ the entire time," He mumbled. 

Sarah sighed, shifting her purse over her shoulder to rest on the opposing hip. "No, you won't," She said, matter-of-factly before moving to the door of the house. "Now, c'mon- we have a party to get to~!”

 

"Excuse me, I'm not named after a bird for nothin," Finch grinned, poking Buttons' forehead. 

 

"At least use one of the bedrooms so the main room doesn't smell like weed, remember we got freshmen coming," Blink said.

"And? I was a freshman in  _ high school _ the first time I smoked," Race grinned, joint sticking out of his mouth through his teeth. 

"Explains why you're so fucked up," Blink grinned. 

"Ah, go fuck yourself. You comin or what?" 

"Ehhh... give me an hour or so and I'll light it," Blink said. 

Race shrugged, going to the food table to hoard some snacks for those who would be joining him in blazing it.

 

Button laughed, "Doesn't mean you won't fall off, difference is a bird won't hit the ground!" 

 

Mush rolled his eyes, getting a slice of pizza. 

 

Crutchie shook his head a bit at Race.

 

"I won't either, you're here to catch me~" Finch grinned. 

 

Jack looked up, his eyes lighting up, and he nudged Crutchie. "Well I'll be damned, Davey showed up after all~" He moved over to the two. "Hey there, fancy seein' you here~"

 

"I physically can't move to the back of the couch fast enough," Buttons laughed. 

 

David was shy when he walked in, glancing around and staying by Sarah. He blinked at Jack and Crutchie, waving again, rolling his eyes at the line. He was wearing a simple black shirt with a brown leather jacket, and jeans. 

 

Crutchie hummed, "Almost got scared you wouldn't show~." 

 

Sarah snickered, "Yeah, we showed."

 

"Your love will save me then, as I break my neck," Finch shrugged. But, he at least went to a sitting position up there, which quickly turned to just laying behind Buttons on the top of the couch. 

 

"Hey, Sarah, was it? I gotta friend I want you ta meet, be here any minute," Jack said with a bit of a mischievous grin.

 

Buttons sighed, relaxing when Finch lay down, shaking his head still. 

 

"Oh?" Sarah looked over at Crutchie, who winked. 

 

Then Crutchie added quietly, "I assume you are gay, right?" Sarah nodded, confused still.

 

Jack rubbed his hands together, seeming to spot someone in the growing crowd, and he held up a finger to wait and ducked away a moment. 

 

Katherine was wearing her gayest outfit, cause while most of the Newsie boys were queer, some still liked girls, and she wanted to make it pretty clear that she was gay as shit. Rolled up flannel, high waisted shorts, backwards snapback and a Feminist crop top. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Jack coming her way. "What is it, Kelly?" 

"Hey, hey, excuse me, you should be nicer to the guy who is about to introduce you to a hottie," Jack grinned, pulling her along. 

Katherine rolled her eyes, but held back her retort as Jack led her through. Oh. Oh fuck. 

"Katherine, this is Sarah, Sarah, this is my friend Katherine," Jack introduced. 

"Bold of you to assume we're friends," Katherine managed out through her gay as she stared at Sarah. "Hi."

 

Sarah looked over, and she blinked. She turned to David, quietly going, "You'll be okay." David blinked and was going to respond in protest, but Katherine was now standing there, and Sarah turned to face the beautiful lesbian, "Hello." 

 

Crutchie snickered a bit.

 

"Uh... so are you new or have I just not seen you around before?" Katherine asked, messing with the curls sticking out of her hat. 

 

Jack slung an arm around Davey, "Don't you worry, Davey, you're in good hands~"

 

Sarah moved to rub her arm, "We just haven't seen each other, I think. I'm a business major, so..." She shrugged a bit, curious about this girl. 

 

David blinked at the arm, looking at Jack's hand, then at Jack, and narrowing his eyes. "I'm going to go ahead and tell you right now I'm not drinking, since we drove here." 

 

Crutchie snickered, going to Davey's other side, "Who said anything about making you drink?"

 

"What year are you?" Katherine asked, pulling her to the side so they were out of the way of people walking through. 

 

"Yeah, what kinda people do you take us for?" Jack said, putting his other hand on his chest in mock offense. "Actually, Crutchie usually don't drink much, if at all, and I usually don't go too crazy. Can't talk for the rest a deese bastards though."

 

"Fourth," Sarah answered, appreciating not being knocked into people. "You?" 

 

"Yeah, stay away from the room wit' the smoke," Crutchie warned, waving his hand in front of his face.

 

David rose an eyebrow, seeming to relax a little, "Alright..."

 

"Going into my fifth year, doing a graduate program in journalism," Katherine grinned. 

 

Race heard the comment, slinging his arm over Crutchie. "Das gonna be the bedroom at the back of the hallway, if ya wanna avoid it, or if you wanna come join. I already got the snacks~" he winked at all of them, holding his unlit joint like a cigarette in his two fingers, having taken it out from between his teeth to talk.

 

"Oh, nice!" Sarah smiled. "Hope I get to read your reports," She hummed. 

 

Crutchie rolled his eyes, "No. No we don't. Or at least I don't." 

 

"I'm good," David said, shifting away from Race, which meant more into Jack, accidentally.

Katherine grinned. "My goal is to become a reporter, or maybe running an LGBT article of some sort somewhere. You?" 

 

Jack thought a moment. "I might pop in for a few minutes in a bit. Plus to make sure you aren't overdoin' it." 

 

"Nah, I'd never do that~" Race grinned, winking at him, popping the joint back between his teeth and clapping Crutchie's shoulder as he went off. 

 

Jack pat Davey's shoulder, "That's Race. Don't worry bout him, he's a dumb chaotic bastard, but we all love him."

 

"Basically an LGBT support business," Sarah answered. "I wanna focus on working with the company or even making the company that would organize things like pride. Send out positive vibes." 

 

Crutchie let out a bit of a cough and a laugh at the motion, shaking his head. "Well, if you go off to smoke, I guess that would leave me and Davey alone for a bit~." 

 

David rolled his eyes at that, trying not to blush. "Alright, if you say so," He answered Jack.

 

"Oh, I'd love a positive vibe," Katherine joked before thinking about it. "Uh, sorry, that's, uh, that sounds really cool. Hey, maybe we could work together one day~" 

 

"Oh, you could do a little, uh, private recruitment~" Jack grinned, winking at Crutchie.

 

Sarah chuckled. "Thanks. Yeah, maybe we could," She hummed, definitely interested in the other.

 

"Private what?" David asked, confused. 

 

"Don't worry about it," Crutchie smirked, winking back. 

 

"Wait  _ what." _

 

Katherine bit her lip gently. "You wanna get something to drink? Maybe find a place to sit?" 

 

"Well, ya see Davey, we throw these parties partially cause a tradition dating back centuries..." Jack said dramatically. "Well, like maybe nine years, but the Newsies, called that cause this place is called the Newsboys Lodge, we have the whole building, and we likes ta keep it that way. So when the seniors move out, go on their ways or decided ta move out, we gotta get new freshman in ta move in so they don't rent it out. Cause then we wouldn't be able ta do things like this without getting noise complaints."

 

"Sounds like a plan," Sarah hummed, blushing slightly. "I have no idea what they have here, though, so you might have to help me pick." 

 

David blinked, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense... Unfortunately for you, I'm still living at home. Not on campus."

 

"Mm, you like sweet or bitter? And how much you wanna taste?" Katherine asked, leaning in a bit. 

 

"Ah, unfortunate. Hopefully you'll still come visit some poor lonely boys," Jack grinned. Fuckin liar.

 

"I can taste however much, I'm not driving," Sarah grinned. "I like sweet stuff~." 

 

"Such a shame," Crutchie nodded.

 

David rose an eyebrow. "Maybe."

 

Katherine nodded, bringing her over to the bar. 

"Heya Kath, what can I getcha?" Henry asked. Albert waved at her.

"Hey Henry, Albert. Can we get two Sweet Dreams?"

Henry nodded, getting out two martini glasses, starting to mix the drinks. 

 

"Ay, well, you know, it's a party, we should be havin' a good time! Mingle with some of the boys, I can introduce you to some people if ya'd like," Jack offered.

 

Sarah hummed, unfamiliar with the drink, but trusting Katherine.

 

"Alright, why not," David shrugged, knowing he was going to be trapped there for a while. He might as well get some fun out of it.

 

Henry placed the two on the counter, and Katherine nodded as she took them, handing one to Sarah as she found a spot in the kitchen for them to talk. 

 

"Ay, well, lets go someone more your speed, where's ah... there." Jack lead them over to the couch. 

"Eh, Jackieboy, wassup?" Finch said, lifting his leg a little instead of moving his hand off his face or Buttons' shoulder.

 

Sarah hummed a "thank you!", moving to follow Katherine and sit with the other. She took a sip of the drink, and joked, "I was right to have trusted you." 

 

Buttons looked over, waving, "Hey, kiddos. Enjoying the party?" 

 

Crutchie chuckled, "May I have the honor of introducing ya to Buttons and Finch." 

 

"Uh. Hello," David said with a wave. Did everyone have a secret name?

 

"It's my favorite one. Mainly cause the pineapple. I can get drunk, and if I can take a cute girl home, my pussy is sweet~" Oh, did Katherine forget to mention that she had no filter?

 

"This is our new friend Davey, ain't he just cute as a button?" Jack grinned. 

Finch shrugged with a grin, "Almost as cute as a Buttons."

 

Sarah hummed, blushing a bit, "Well, let's see if you can take a girl home~." She had a teasing smile on her face, though she knew she was more reserved and would only go there if the other really earned it. 

 

Buttons gasped, "There ain't no way!" He squinted at Davey for a long moment (so long that David actually shifted, a bit uncomfortable) before he sighed. "Okay. Maybe. I gotta step up my game," Buttons smirked.

 

"Well, why don't you tell me more about yourself? How'd you end up at this party?"  Katherine said, sitting up on the counter before taking another sip.

 

Finch made a face as Buttons ignored what he said. 

Jack glanced at Crutchie at the obliviousness of the Finchbuttons. It wasn't anything knew but... zero days since the last flirt passed over one of their heads.

 

Sarah hummed, leaning back against the counter, "Jack and- Crutchie, I think? -came up to the table to flirt with my brother." She nodded towards Davey, "They invited both of us after that, and luckily for me I knew where this place was already." 

 

Crutchie returned the glance, and looked down, mumbling to David, "Yeah, these two aren't the brightest."

 

Katherine looked over, grinning. "Of course. My introduction to the group was Jack calling me 'the chick with the rockin tits' and I slapped him. He's not actually a bad guy, but it's funny watching him still grovel at my feet for forgiveness." 

 

After talking with the two a bit, Jack pat Crutchie's shoulder. "I'ma go check up on Race, be back in... fifteen minutes."

 

Sarah snickered, trying not to laugh, "Well, sounds like he deserved it." 

 

"Alright, have fun," Crutchie hummed. 

 

Eventually Davey and Crutchie moved away from the two as well. "So, how long have you known Jack?" 

 

"Oh, jeez..." Crutchie squinted, "At least 3 years. I knew of him in highschool, and I met the guy once. And then freshman year he was treating me like we was lifelong pals." 

 

"Just because?" Davey tilted his head. 

 

"Yeah, just because," Crutchie chuckled. "Y'wanna slice of pizza?" 

 

"Is it spiked?" 

 

"... Davey, while that's a brilliant idea, no, it isn't."

 

"Guy's a poor bisexual disaster," Katherine said shaking his head. "But then again, all of these guys are queer disasters. Literally the only straight guy is Romeo, and he may not even be entirely straight." 

 

"Sup, Racer, how ya doin' buddy?" Jack asked, clapping the boy on the shoulder. 

Race blew out at him, sticking out his tongue. Romeo was on his side, sleepily eating cheetos while Elmer was scrolling through his phone. Blink was laying on his back, legs straight up against the wall, hands behind his back, murmuring something about needing to get back to Mush. 

Race took the joint out of his mouth, offering it to Jack, who sat beside him and took a hit. 

"Oooh, that's some good shit," Jack said as he exhaled. 

"Only the best for my buds~" Race grinned, obviously high as a kite. He pulled out his phone and started recording on snap. Jack blew smoke on him as he was talking, interrupting his tangent on horses and how fast they'd go in space as Race giggled.

 

Sarah laughed at that, "Why do you say that?" 

 

Mush was currently hanging around, shifting between making sure the food table was stocked properly and checking up on the lovely bartender. He didn't mind being alone, just chilling. 

 

Davey ate the slice of pizza, making minimal conversation, and Crutchie gently nudged him, "Y'wanna go someplace quieter?" 

 

"Quieter?" 

 

"Yeah. You seem really tense," Crutchie said bluntly, no hint of flirting to his voice, "Guessin' you aren't much of a party person." He moved over to the snack table, picking up a bag of Doritos, and motioned for Davey to follow him to his room. The younger boy shrugged, following, knowing Crutchie at least had a steady head on his shoulders. 

 

Buttons and Mush both saw this, remaining quiet about it.

 

"Cause gays flock and he's not gonna last three more years staying entirely straight being horny and around these guys," Katherine said simply, taking a sip of her drink like it was tea. 

 

"I need to go hommeeee," Blink whined. "I'm crossed as fuck and I miss my boyfriend~" 

Jack looked up at that. "Oh shit, you and Mush finally get together?" 

"Yeah, but don't tell nobody or they gonna make fun of me cause he made me all mushy too," Blink said, rolling over onto his side, managing to use the wall to get on his feet. "I'mmm gonnaaa..... find Mushie." He stumbled out of the room, using the walls to find his way. Whoaaa he was dizzy and the lights were so prettttyyyy. Woooo parties were fuuuunnnn!

 

Sarah started laughing at that, giggling a bit and managing to calm herself down enough to take another sip of her drink. "That is a perfectly reasonable explanation," She giggled. 

 

Mush looked over, and moved to Blink, gently moving his arms around the other.  _ "Oh fuck," _ He mumbled, smelling the weed. "Alright, your room or mine?" He said gently, shifting to help steady Blink. 

 

The two weren't sure how it started. They were talking and eating chips, Davey finally calming down, when Crutchie suggested a movie. Except of course, it was a romance. And now Crutchie had Davey pinned to the bed, the TV paused, the two heavily making out. Crutchie had commented that they didn't need to continue, but Davey muttered something about Crutchie and Jack being two of the hottest guys he'd ever seen, and here they were. What Davey didn't say was that he thought the other one- Race, it was -was also hot, just... Unsteady. Moreso than Jack.

 

Katherine giggled at Sarah's giggle. "You're so cute," she said. "Can I give you my number?" 

 

Blink blinked at Mush before his face split into a dumb wide grin. "Hey, it's you! I love you!" He'd probably do best in the quiet of the senior floor at the moment. 

 

Jack took one more hit, then pat Race on the shoulder. "Aight, I'm heading back out, I'm gonna send Mike n Ike and Specs to take y'all home, aight?" 

Race pouted, but nodded. 

Jack got up, sending the other half of the sophomores to go collect their boys before looking around for Crutchie and Dave. 

"Hey, Buttons, you seen Crutchie or Davey?"

 

"Sure," Sarah hummed, taking out her phone and handing it over. She hoped she wasn't blushing as much as she felt.

 

"To your room, then," Mush said through a bright red blush, helping the other to the elevator and upstairs. 

 

Buttons looked up, shrugging, "Davey looked a little anxious, so I think Crutchie took him to his room." 

 

Crutchie was now laying on top of Davey, his hands already under the other's shirt. Davey whined quietly, hips moving up against the other boy's.

 

Katherine may or may not have saved her contact under "Kitty Kat-herine " before handing it back with a wink. 

 

Blink held onto Mush, giggling dumbly as he stumbled with him. "Can I tell you a secret~"

 

Jack raised his eyebrows, waving to the two on the couch before heading upstairs. The lights in the small hallway to the elevator were unusually pretty, but he didn't let him stop him. He went up the stairs, impatient, and he quietly snuck into the apartment, quietly opening the door. He shut it behind him, watching the two with extreme interest. 

"What'd I say, Crutch? Pornhub's gay community would eat this shit up."

 

Sarah looked at the contact name and blushed more, sending a text to her so the other also had her number before putting her phone away again. 

 

"Yeah, go ahead," Mush said sweetly, leading Blink to his room and laying him down, carefully taking off the eyepatch and putting it to the side. 

 

Davey yelped, looking over. Crutchie did the same, relaxing when he realized it was Jack. "We're not filming  _ anything," _ He huffed. Davey squirmed slightly, but Crutchie stayed where he was, "Do you wanna join us~?" 

 

"J-Join?!" Davey stuttered. 

 

"Well, ya said both of us were cute, didn't you~?" Crutchie asked, looking over. Davey looked hesitant, but nodded, swallowing back his anxiety, already pretty needy. Crutchie looked back to Jack curiously, "But go get a mint; I don't wanna taste weed." 

 

"What's weed taste like?" Davey mumbled, confused.

 

Katherine saved the contact as "Sarah <33" before putting it away. "Sounds like the party is dying down," she said, watching as the sophomores all left in a pack, Specs literally carrying Race bridal style as he cackled, wiggling like a squirmy cat. It was nearly eleven at this point. "Think Jack stole your brother." 

 

"OKay, but like, you-you can't tell him, okay? Like you can't tell him," Blink said. "Okay? Promise?" 

 

"Oh, you really wanna know, ah?" Jack said, coming over. He leaned down, kissing Davey, letting his tongue go into his mouth for a few moments.

 

"Yeah," Sarah sighed, "And I can't leave without him. Do you think anyone would care if I stayed the night?" 

 

Mush giggled, "Okay." He was working on getting Blink's shoes off, "What is it~?" 

 

Davey's eyes widened, and he couldn't even move, still pinned by Crutchie. He made a soft noise, both enjoying the kiss and not really liking the taste. Crutchie stuck his tongue out, "Get two mints." 

 

Davey looked at Crutchie once Jack moved back, "Now you won't kiss me??" 

 

"Now I can focus my attention elsewhere," Crutchie corrected, kissing Davey's neck and making the other boy shut up and melt again.    
((***moved to NSFW***))

 

"Well, no, but I don't imagine you'd get much sleep while these guys are still up. But if you want, I live just across the street," Katherine offered. 

 

"I'm like... in love with Mush. Like its crazy, he like makes me feel all mushy inside when I see his cute face," Blink slurred, just barely intelligible. 

 

Sarah smirked, looking at Katherine with a raised eyebrow for a moment before shrugging, "Yeah, that'd be nice." She finished her drink, moving to text their parents, having to focus really hard to think of an excuse. She let out a breath when she got the okay, "Lead the way." 

 

Mush was blushing, part of him wanting to record this, but the other part not. He moved to sit next to Blink, "Oh yeah~?" 

 

Katherine knocked back the rest of hers easily, hopping off the counter and leaving the glass there. She offered her arm out like a gentleman. 

 

Blink nodded, a soft grin on his face. "I'm so fucked up right now, dude.... and like... I'm really fuckin gay." He suddenly began tearing up, starting to cry. 

 

Sarah laughed a little, taking the other's arm and following. 

 

"Aw, Blink!" He moved, kissing over his tears and his eyes, shifting to lay on top of the other. "It's okay, I'm gay too," He said softly. "I really love you, Blink. Like,  _ a lot _ a lot." 

 

On the way out of the apartment, some guy on the street called out to them. 

"Hey ladies, you're lookin' really pretty this late, how much?" he laughed. 

Katherine whipped around, a deadly smile on her face. "You couldn't afford us, you puny-dicked fuckface." 

The guy was taken aback by her language, and she took Katherine across the road before he could answer anyways. She let out a breath once they were inside the building, sliding the rainbow colored knife back into her back pocket. "Sorry bout that."

 

"You just, you just are the cutest and when that guy, fuck I don't remember his name, the one I didn't like, when he broke your heart and you were crying and then I couldn't cry cause you needed someone to be strong for you and I don't ever cry in front of people but like I wanted to cry cause it hurt to see you crying and that sucked a lot," Blink rambled, still sniffling. 

 

Sarah just blinked, pressing closer as they walked, quiet. "It's fine," She breathed quietly, "We're fine." 

 

Mush was still kissing Blink's tears, but now he was crying a little. "Yeah that guy... That guy was an asshole," Mush mumbled, forcing the words out, forcing him to believe it. He knew the guy was bad. He knew everything was wrong with that. He just had to keep believing that. "Thank you for bein' there for me, Blink..." 

 

Katherine put her arm around Sarah, leading her to the elevator. Once the doors were closed, she pulled the knife out. "Even if he'd tried somethin, you would've been safe with me, so don't you worry your pretty little head." 

 

Blink sniffled, quietly calming down again. "Sorry I cried," he mumbled, his head laying against the pillow. 

 

Sarah blushed. "Oh... Shit......" Now she was  _ really _ gay. "That's impressive..." She hummed a little, leaning into Katherine's side, "My hero, hm?" 

 

"You don't need to apologize," Mush said softly, kissing his forehead. "It's okay to cry. Sometimes you just need to let out a lot of emotions." 

 

Katherine winked at her as the elevator stopped and she put it back in her pocket again. "You can never be too careful," she shrugged, leading her to her place. She opened the door, it was a small apartment, but kept neat and homey. There was a calico cat laying on the couch that blinked up at them when they entered. "Hi, Sappho!" Katherine called as she closed the door behind them, locking it.

 

Blink nodded softly, blinking tiredly. "I need ten more cuddles," he whined. 

 

Sarah looked at the cat, eyes almost sparkling. "Aww... They're so pretty~!" She moved over to the cat, keeping her movements careful as she offered a hand.

 

"I can give you those," Mush giggled. He shifted to lay on top of the other, nuzzling against his chest and moving his arms under the other's and around the other's shoulders again. He hummed, pulling them under the blanket and cuddling close.

 

The cat almost immediately rolled on its back for tummy rubs, reaching her paws out at Sarah with a mewl. 

"Watch out, she's a snugglebug!" Katherine warned with a laugh. 

 

Blink wiggled happily, almost immediately passing out after that, arms wrapped loosely around Mush. 

 

"That's good 'cause I'm a snugglebug~!" Sarah cooed, moving to sit next to the cat and scratch her tummy, looking overjoyed. 

 

Mush sighed, slowly falling asleep. "Goodnight, Blink..." 

 

Katherine grinned as she watched Sappho purr loudly, holding Sarah's hand with both of her paws and rubbing her face against it. "You want me to get you a glass of water or anything?" 

"Sure- thank you," Sarah said, looking up and smiling a bit at Katherine. She was laughing a little, continuing to pet the cat. 

Katherine got the water, one for herself, coming back over to her. "I have a queen sized bed, so we can easily share if you want. Obviously, I am a respecter of women, so even if I am very gay for you, that doesn't mean I mean that to go sexually, we can get hang out and watch a movie or scroll through our phones until we fall asleep." 

"Thank you," Sarah hummed, taking the glass and taking a sip as she grinned. She hummed, "Well, I do love respecters of women." She kept petting the cat, "Wecould watch somethin' and get to know each other more?" 

"Sounds great," Katherine smiled. "Sapphy, come on!" Sappho mewed, not wanting to leave the new girl who was petting her. "She's coming too, dummy." 

Sarah laughed softly, moving to scoop up Sapphy and cuddling the cat close as she followed Katherine. 

Sappho meowed happily, purring like an engine in Sarah's arms. Katherine led them to her bedroom. It was a little more cluttered, but still kept (fairly) clean. There were some posters from a couple animes and video games on the walls, a couple succulents on the desk. "You wanna borrow some clothes to sleep in?" Katherine asked, going over to her dresser as she tossed her snapback onto the desk, her short curls a bit of a mess underneath. 

Sarah was cooing over the cat so much she almost didn't hear the other. "Uh- just a shirt, please. These jeans are really comfy." She moved to set Sapphy on the bed, beaming. 

Katherine tossed over a shirt that said "Girl Power" on it, picking an old Sailor Moon tee for herself. Seeming to have no shame at all, she began stripping right there, only turning around a little bit as she took off her bra before pulling the tee  over her head. 

Sarah was relaxed, turning around as well. She took off her blouse and tank top, moving off her bra because of the yells of the dangers of that in her head. She put on her tank top for some support, then pulled on the shirt, 

Katherine flopped on the bed, picking up her laptop that had been sitting there. She scritched Sappho's head as she came over while she waited for it to come back on. 

Sarah moved over, sitting next to get, giggling as she pet the cat some more. 

Sappho stepped onto Sarah's lap, laying in a loaf on her, purring. Katherine snorted, shaking her head at the cat as she pulled up Netflix. "What's on the menu?" she asked, letting Sarah choose. 

"I dunno, surprise me," Sarah hummed, laying back.

Katherine shrugged, deciding to go with the classic Sailor Moon. Something lighthearted and gay as shit, that didn't necessarily need full attention for. She settled back against the pillows, reaching over to pet Sappho. 

Sarah hummed, laying a bit against the other, still petting the cat's belly. "Y'know I've never seen Sailor Moon?" Sarah admitted.

Katherine gasped dramatically, "You've never seen the lesbian  _ classic _ ?" She grinned, putting her arm loosely around Sarah's shoulders, keeping her hand on Sarah's arm so she didn't accidentally touch her boob. 

Sarah snuggled into Katherine's side. "Nope, I'm a poor excuse for a lesbian," She said dramatically.

"Ah, that's alright, we'll make a gay out of you yet~" Katherine joked. 

Sarah laughed at that, snuggling into her more and still petting the cat happily. 

Katherine settled down, sighing softly, leaning her head on Sarah's. 

Sarah relaxed, and soon found herself drifting off, loving the warmth of the others.


End file.
